The Ice Crystals
by tappret43
Summary: Singer!Elsa AU oneshot inspired by this wonderful prompt: goo [dot] gl /3TZcyb


It all happened so fast that Elsa couldn't fully grasp what it was, oh, but Anna. Anna lived every second, taking it all in at the speed of light.

It was the ninth concert of hers that Anna had attended, standing, cheering, applauding in the front row as usual. Elsa was the lead singer of Anna's favorite popular indie band, The Ice Crystals, and the redhead had been eager to talk to her and get an autograph.

After that evening's show, Elsa and her bandmates were backstage, talking to fans and signing photographs. Anna paced by the stairs leading up, nervously weighing anxiety and fear, until she made up her mind. _Tonight will be the night that I meet Elsa Arendelle._

Anna didn't know that the singer had noticed her presence at each of her performances, and eagerly awaited meeting the bright eyed beauty. Elsa wouldn't lie, she had a bit of a crush on the girl, known as Anna Summers to everyone _but herself. All she knew about her was that she loved the band, and had orange braids. Idiod! How can you like someone you don't even know the name of_? Elsa asked herself once all fans were offstage contently clutching their autographed pictures. Awkwardly positioning her head, she stared in her mirror, fixing her messy french braid_. You're so pathetic, not even bothering to meet her in pers-_

Elsa's thoughts were cut short by a polite _knock-knock-knock_. "Hm?" The blonde turned her head to see a shy, giddy figure straighten up, only to have her stand speechless in her presence. Elsa instantly recognized her to be that red haired girl she was so irrationally infatuated with, and with this thought she stood up from her seat. Anna picked her jaw off the ground and tensed in the realization that the singer was walking towards her.

"Elsa Arendelle" The braided blonde introduced, holding a hand out for the fan to shake._ So formal_, thought Anna. After nearly 15 months of hearing her sing and greet crowds, her voice was like melted chocolate on Anna's ears. _God, she's even cuter up close. _Little did she know that her idol was thinking the same thing.

Lost in thought, Anna snapped back to see brilliant blue eyes staring intently, with a hint of impatience. Panicking, she stuttered and shakily took the blonde's hand before breathing deeply, preparing her next sentence; Anna would be damned if she ruined this moment. After washing herself with confidence, the mysterious redhead remembered that she hadn't said her name yet. Turquoise eyes widened before a rushed "Anna Summers" escaped the girl's lips._ Stupid, stupid, stupid_! _You get one chance and you totally blow it! _

_Anna Summers_, Elsa thought, her smile growing a bit wider_. It suits her well. _

"I see that you've been a fan of the Crystals for quite a while now, Anna."

"O-Oh, yes, o-of course, I went to your first concert and loved it, so I never stopped." The redhead gave herself a mental facepalm. _Awkward! She totally thinks you're some sort of psycho!_

_Well, it's always nice meeting a fan_, Anna half-expected the singer to say, but was much more pleased- and surprised- at her real reply:

"I've noticed. Actually, I had quite anticipated meeting you in person for quite a while, now. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Anna didn't know how to respond except for staring up in disbelief at Elsa. Both girls' faces flushed red, and the taller looked off to the side, hands clasped behind her back- hoping she hadn't destroyed whatever non-existant relationship they had.

The blonde wasn't scared of failing, she was mortified. Her face gave it away as well as her body language. Anna's brain practically made a click when the pieces lined up. Elsa liked her. No. Elsa was in love with her. After deciding that fainting in joy/terror wasn't among her best ideas, Anna made the bold choice to relieve the singer of her fears by minimizing the space between them.

The redhead lightly pulled Elsa's shoulders towards hers and in one swift motion, engaged them in a kiss. Sad eyes widened in shock at the younger girl's action, but relaxed upon the feeling of soft warm lips against her own.

The blonde returned the embrace by wrapping her slender fingers around Anna's red cheeks, pulling their closed lips apart for a moment, only to open hers and return them to Anna. Her deductions were correct- Elsa Arendelle was head-over-heels for Anna Summers, and now they were making out backstage. Could this night get any better? After another minute or so, the redhead gently pulled herself away from Elsa with a small grin on her face.

"So... Doing anything later?"


End file.
